Print shops provide custom printing of documents for customers with a wide range of available colors, finishes, and other products. Customers can readily see the difference between standard and value-added print products when the value-added print products include enhancements such as gloss, glitter, pearlescence, metallic inks, fluorescent inks, etc. However, customers cannot discern the benefits or drawbacks of using a specific print technology for a given job. For example, the increased vividness and color reproduction accuracy of extended gamut printing vs CMYK (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, and Key(black)) printing is not easily conveyed to a customer when not every job will benefit from extended gamut printing.
Similarly, it is not easy to convey to a customer the acceptable quality of using either extended gamut printing or Process Spot color printing, such as CMYK+Pantone195 or CM+Pantone385, for example, when not every spot color can be accurately reproduced using extended gamut printing. For these reasons, print shops struggle to sell the most optimal print technology to their customers. As such, there is a need for improved methods and systems for selecting print configurations in a print shop according to quality, cost, and other factors.